


Sa Likod ng Pinto

by kaichocosoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Office, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 08:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaichocosoo/pseuds/kaichocosoo
Summary: Maraming nagkukubli sa likod ng pinto.





	Sa Likod ng Pinto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nezukos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/gifts).

> Ayan, dahil request ni birthday ghorl, post ko dito yung regalo 🤪 ko sa kanya 🤣
> 
> Labyu, baks!
> 
> More years to come para magsigawan tayo ng mga aus natin mwahz
> 
> Sa ibang mga mambabasa, sana maaliw kayo kahit papaano 🤭

Tatlong pamilyar na katok ang kumuha ng atensyon ni Jongin mula sa double monitors nya, yung isa ay isang punong spreadsheet habang ang isa naman ay dinidisplay ang powerpoint presentation na kailangan nyang matapos within the day.

Nagpakawala sya ng isang malalim na buntong-hininga, minasahe ng kaunti mga sentido nya at saka pinapasok ang kanyang bisita.

"Sir, tumawag po si Mr. Song, nags-set po ng meeting with you next week. Free pa po ang Tuesday at Thursday afternoon nyo."

Sumandal si Jongin sa kanyang upuan, pumikit at nag-isip saglit. "Put him on Tuesday afternoon."

Napasarap ata ang pagpikit ni Jongin dahil hindi nya namalayan na wala syang narinig na sagot mula sa sekretarya. Next thing he knew, nakaharap na siya sa glass wall na nasa likuran nya kanina lang at isang presensya na ang nasa harap nya.

Alam na kaagad ng kanyang pagod at stressed na katawan kung sino iyon kaya agad na ibinuka nya ng bahagya ang mga hita nya para kumportableng mahila palapit sa kanya si Kyungsoo.

"Pagod na ako, Soo," reklamo nya habang nakayakap sa bewang ng sekretarya. Gusto na lang nyang matulog nang maramdaman ang nakakakalmang pagmasahe ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang ulo. "Kaso may 2 months performance report pa akong dapat isali sa presentation."

"Break ka muna ng mga 30 mins," suggest ni Kyungsoo na patuloy lang sa pagmasahe sa kanya. "Mas lalo kang walang matatapos kapag mab-burn out ka. May gusto ka ba? I can get it for you."

At dahil essentially, nag-aalok ng stress reliever ang kanyang pinakamamahal na secretary, hindi na sya tatanggi.

Kumalas sya sa pagkakayakap kay Kyungsoo pero he made his intentions clear kaagad nang tanggalin nya sa pagkaka-tuck in ang blouse ng sekretarya. Sinamahan pa nya ng ngiting nagpapacute.

Rumolyo ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo pero hindi naman sya pinigilan kaya parang batang excited magbukas ng regalo si Jongin habang unti-unting tinatanggal ang pagkakabutones ng damit nya.

Sya na din ang naghubad nito kay Kyungsoo at isinabit doon sa handle ng cabinet na nasa likod ng dalaga. Tinaasan nanaman sya ng kilay ng secretary nya. "I'll behave, promise," pero parang hindi pa din kumbinsido ang isa kaya naman umamin na si Jongin. "For now, at least. Dali na, Soo. Sayang oras."

"Yeah, 25 mins na lang ang break mo, Mr. Kim," paalala ni Kyungsoo habang inaabot ang hook ng bra nya. "Bilisan mo pagtapos nito para makauwi na tayo agad."

Tumambad naman sa harap ni Jongin ang isa sa mga favorite nyang view, si Kyungsoo na half-naked sa harap nya.

Humawak siya sa bewang nito at inilapit si Kyungsoo hanggang maibaon nya ang mukha nya sa malalambot na dibdib ng kanyang secretary. Nagsimula syang magpatak ng halik kung saan ang abot ng kanyang mga labi hanggang sa ikulong nya ang isa sa mga usbong sa dibdib ni Kyungsoo na nakapagpahalinghing dito.

"Sa akin ka muna uuwi?"

Hinawakan siya ni Kyungsoo sa magkabilang pisngi. "Sa'yo ako uuwi."

Ngumuso si Jongin, parang hindi nakahawak at pinipisil-pisil ang dibdib ng isa. "Everyday na?"

Humalik si Kyungsoo sa kanyang mga labi. Once, twice, thrice. "Ibang usapan na yan. Wag abuso, Mr. Kim."

Nagkibit-balikat si Mr. Kim, may maliit na ngiti pa din naman. "No harm in trying."

**Author's Note:**

> Maraming salamat sa pagbasa!


End file.
